Reactions
by pessimisticprose
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have been dating secretly for a while now. How do their fellow Titans react? One-Shot!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nope. If I did, there would be SO MUCH BBRae. Oh well.

What would the Titans' reactions be if they found out Beast Boy and Raven were dating? I'm about to tell you!

Reactions

**_Robin_**

Robin was the first one Raven told. He was like her brother, so she felt that he deserved to know about her romantic entanglements. She couldn't muster the courage to tell Starfire just yet. She didn't particularly want to become deaf from squeals, either. So one day, Raven woke early. She remembered that Robin always woke with the sunrise. Raven looked at her face in the mirror, encouraging herself to get it over with. She had to tell him. She and Beast Boy had been together a while now. They deserved to know. Especially Robin.

Raven made her way through the Tower, feeling like she was fighting a battle with her feet. She heard Timid screaming at her, but found her center and got rid of the emotion. Raven stood at the bottom of the stairs that led to the roof, dread pitting in her stomach. Mount Everest seemed easier to climb right about now.

She thought about Beast Boy. He was so happy that she was finally admitting their relationship to the other Titans. She had known it hurt him to keep it a secret. He felt like she was embarrassed of him, even though Raven had tried to assure him she wasn't. He accepted her need for secrecy, but wanted to be able to show his affection without fear of being noticed. She understood that. She wanted it, too. However, until she was sure she could control her emotions, they had to wait.

Raven took a few gulps of air before opening the door to the roof. Robin stood on the edge of the concrete pad, cape blowing in the air. He turned and smiled, "Good morning, Raven."

"Robin," she acknowledged, "It's going to be a nice day."

"I know," he said, looking over at Jump City; the city they protected and belonged to. "I love standing out here. I feel like a guardian."

"You are. You guard Jump City," she nodded, taking another deep breath.

"Are you okay? You look pale. The last time you were out here with me, the world was about to end," he chuckled, "More Earth-shattering news?"

"Yeah."

He gave her a confused look, "Out with it, then."

"Beast Boy and I have been secretly dating for seven months."

Robin's eyes got wide behind his mask, "Seven months? How did you keep it a secret for that long?"

"We only met at night," Raven answered, "I made sure to stay away from him during the day."

"I mean, I always knew you and Beast Boy had something going on," Robin looked back out at the bay, "But wow. _Seven_ months! I'm impressed he kept it a secret that long. I would've expected him to brag or something."

Raven smiled, pushing her hair back, "Me too."

**_Cyborg_**

Beast Boy walked through the door to the living room of Titan's Tower. Cyborg was sitting on the couch, feet up and playing a racing video game. Beast Boy sat beside Cyborg, watching his game intently for a minute. Finally, Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, eyebrow raised.

"Wanna play?" he asked, leaning towards the coffee table and grabbing a controller for Beast Boy to use.

"Sure. Thanks," Beast Boy looked down at the controller, not wanting to play. He didn't say anything, though, and began to race against Cyborg. "Hey, Cy, I have a question."

"Shoot," he encouraged, paying more attention to the screen than to his green friend.

"I know this guy," he started, "Who's dating a girl."

"Seems to happen a lot," Cyborg said, concentrating. Suddenly, his car won the race. "BOOYAH! Play again?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah. Anyway, he's dating this girl, but it's a secret."

Cyborg nodded, "Cool. Man! You almost got me!"

"I did! Anyway," Beast Boy felt himself sweating. Why couldn't he just say it? Maybe he just didn't want Cyborg to laugh at him. "He's dating a girl in secret, but wants to tell his friend. Wasn't that how you were with Bee?"

"For a week or two. Then we told everyone."

"How did you tell your best friend?"

Cyborg grinned at him, "You? I just outright told you, grass stain," Cyborg rubbed his fist in Beast Boy's green hair, messing it up. Beast Boy grumbled and put it back into place. "Who's the guy?"

Beast Boy cleared his throat, "You'll see. He doesn't want anyone to know yet." Beast Boy stood. He couldn't do it. "I'm going to get an apple."

"'Kay. Grab me one, will ya?"

"You want an _apple_?"

"Sure. I don't care." Cyborg said, starting a different game. He looked at Beast Boy, who was sweating bullets. Suddenly, his mind put the pieces together. "No way! You're dating someone! Who is it?"

"I don't know what you mean!" Beast Boy insisted, but a faint blush gave him away.

"Yes you do. You dog!" Cyborg said, "Figuratively, of course. Who is it? Argent? Wonder Girl? Kole?"

"No!" Beast Boy shook his head, "It isn't me!" He remembered how Raven finally decided to tell everyone about their relationship and how he had immediately wanted to tell Cyborg. "I mean, yeah. It's me."

"Seriously, grass stain! Who is it?"

"Raven."

Cyborg's jaw dropped, "Wha? No way!"

"I swear!" Beast Boy nodded solemnly.

"How long?"

Beast Boy chuckled, "Heh-heh...seven months."

"S-SEVEN MONTHS?! You didn't tell me!" Cyborg pouted. "What made you finally say something?"

Beast Boy grinned, remembering their conversation. "Beast Boy," Raven had said, "I think we should tell them." He took his arm off of her waist and sat up, looking over at her. He had been sleeping with her that night after a nightmare a few nights ago.

"Really?" he had asked, eyes hopeful.

"Yeah. I think we should," she had given him the brightest smile had had ever seen from her. "I really do."

"Raven finally said yes," Beast Boy answered Cyborg, grinning, "I'm awesome like that."

**_Starfire_**

Raven was dreading this. She didn't want to tell Starfire, but had to. She decided it was her who had to tell Starfire, since she was her best friend. Raven knocked sharply on Starfire's door. "Just a moment!" A few seconds later, Starfire's door slid open. "Raven! What a glorious surprise! Come in!"

Raven walked past Starfire and into the brightly colored room. "Hi," Raven said softly, and hovered above Starfire's bed, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Starfire smiled and fluttered in the air beside her, "Of course, friend. Speak away!"

"Well, how are you and Robin?"

Starfire's features became soft, "He is a most wonderful boyfriend. He is always attentive and patient. I am also learning contractions from him!" Starfire giggled at her own joke, "Do you get it? Because we make lip con-"

"I get it," Raven interrupted, "Please, don't tell me about kissing Robin. That's weird."

"What is?"

"Imagining him kissing someone. He seems asexual."

"What is-"

"Ask him what it means."

The girls sat in silence for a moment before Starfire said, "Do you need to tell me something, Raven? You do not usually come in here without me asking."

"Yeah, I do."

"Go on."

Raven's mind flashed back to Beast Boy again. They had agreed that Raven would tell Starfire, while Beast Boy waited in the wings for backup. Raven knew there was a green fly on the wall somewhere. That thought made her smile.

"I've been seeing this guy. He's really sweet," Raven finally said.

Starfire's eyes widened, "Oh, Raven! This is a joyous occasion indeed! Who is the lucky man?"

"Beast Boy," Raven said calmly.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, shocked, "That is so zorfnug!" Starfire hugged her friend, making Raven awkwardly pat the alien's back.

"Thanks, Star," Raven said.

"How long have you two been one of the couples?"

Raven bit her lip, "Seven months."

Every Titan in the Tower heard Starfire's shriek of delight.

AN: Thanks for reading, guys! Zorfnug just means adorable or cute. I couldn't find anything resembling that word online, so I made one up.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
